i_remember_2006fandomcom-20200214-history
I Remember 2006 Wiki
Welcome to the I Remember 2006 Wiki I Remember 2006 is an American indie band based in Muskegon, Michigan. The Start Of the result of a failure, an idea was revived. This is where I Remember 2006 comes from. A failed Idea revived. The second (or secondary band) of Rafe LaNore. (Also known as RonZak.) The band formed in mid 2015, with the debut self titled album, I Remember 2006. A fifteen track length album released July, 14, 2015. I Remember 2006 (The Self Reference Era) The debut album is about some things of his life and other stuff. For some examples, "My Times at Mona Lake" is about basically that. While "Bi-Polar" is about his brother who was treated for Bi-Polar when he was actually Autistic, just like Rafe. The band isn't about Hurricane Katrina. It's based on Rafe LaNore young years. (Well, the band's name.) Or as LaNore says, "The time where my life started to hit the fan." What Would I Do? Shortly after plans for another album started. "What Would I Do?" was released August 5, 2015. An album about what it's called and the struggles of trying to be listened and having to deal with lies. "Further Thought" as an opener seems fitting. A song about someone rising up and going above from someone abusing them by whatever means. "Pain is an Illusion, Neglect is a Reality" is about past and future and what will be done about it. "What Would I Do?" is obvious. "World of Lies" is kind of obvious as well. "Scream for Respect" is about trying to be listened. The closer song, "Chant" is one of Rafe's favorite song he's made, and is about what he would do. It also talks about a journey. Our Beautiful World Then a few weeks later, on August 24, 2015, "Our Beautiful World" was released. The album with the most uplifting songs in the I Remember 2006's discography. Like "It's Another Day," "For Days," "Unique," "The World of Fanfare," and mostly "Cyclone". Which is also one of Rafe's favorites. But it has it's moments. "Number Six" is the most maddened song. "Away From Home" is the saddest. "Pass Out" is the song the most hopeless feeling one. "Woke Up" is the other maddened song. It's so ironic that this album is the most uplifting in the discography is followed by the most maddened album in the discography. When I'm Angry "When I'm Angry" was released October 15, 2015. It's basically about what it says. Rafe struggled with this album. He was was pretty sick during the first half. He had bronchitis during the making of the album. It clearly shows with the song "Condensed," the most maddened song, where his voice cracked hard. He hurt most of the day. "It's Too Late" is like regret. "Watchdogs" is about someone not giving in for someone wanting him to do everything for him. "Fräulein" is about a person who thinks they're better than everyone when they're not. "Venus" is one of the songs that Rafe regrets making. Mainly because of how long it is. It doesn't even fit the feeling of the album. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse